Picking Up The Pieces
by Mentalist 789
Summary: Sequel to Set Me Free. After Edward's death, how will the Cullen's cope. Is Bella and Jacob's relationship as perfect as it seems. Lemons, death, cliffhangers. Story better than summary. Enjoy and review!
1. Run

**Picking Up the Pieces**

Chapter 1 – Run

EPOV

The plane landed and I stepped into the cold, clean air. I sniffed in the freshness. A new life was ready before me. A new place to start. Emmett Cullen this is your chance to shine. I glanced up at the snow on the mountains. Alaska was beautiful. Yet extremely cold. I pulled on a warm jumper. An hour later I was out of the airport. I wandered around the beautiful city. I thought I was going to like Anchorage. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. My plan.

_My Alaska Plan_

_Day 1: Get a car, get a room in a hotel._

_Day 2: Get a house_

_Day 3: Get a job_

_Day 4: Get a girl_

_Day 5: Relax: Job done!_

I stuffed the little piece of paper in my pocket. I felt sad that I was leaving my old Jeep behind. I had to sell it though. Cars are track-able. Planes are much more difficult. I would probably get an SUV for this car. That was what I had to do first. I found a good BMW garage and bought a brand new X6. It was a good car and a decent replacement. Nevertheless, I would still miss it. I tried not to think of the family I was leaving behind. I just thought of the future I had ahead of me. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and crossed out 'Get a car'. Next stop – hotel.

APOV

My family was a mess. I wanted to help but I had to go with Jasper to Ohio to sort out this business. Esme and Carlisle didn't deserve to be left alone. I feared that when I came back the whole family would be permanently destroyed. Fallen into disrepair. Still, I hugged Esme and Carlisle and walked over to the car. The green Audi. Not the yellow Porsche, I reminded myself. Jasper placed a peck on my cheek and got into the passenger seat. I started the V6 engine and we set off towards Ohio.

EPOV

I waved goodbye to my daughter and her husband. A tear trickled out of my eye. I knew this house would fall apart without them. I couldn't bear to think of the consequences. Too much pain had already fallen upon this family. Carlisle rubbed my back affectionately. I turned round and kissed him full on the lips. At least one thing wouldn't change, I thought to myself. I would never stop loving the blonde haired beauty in front of me.

CPOV

I blamed myself for everything. I had forced Emmett to leave, by lying to Rosalie and Emmett. I had driven him away by my mindless controlling. I had betrayed my own son. Alice and Jasper had been driven away by all the chaos going on in this house,and I should have been able to save Edward. One of my sons was dead. The other was gone, probably forever. Alice might never come back either. I didn't really care much about Rosalie. She had never liked any of us. Even Emmett. She had disappeared at the first chance possible. She would probably get rid of the baby now that Emmett had left her. Thankfully he had made the right decision about her, at least. I had learnt a lesson about what had happened with Emmett. Don't dabble in other peoples happiness. Even if you don't approve, it is their choice to make no matter what anyone says. Love is fantastic but it can come about in the maddest of circumstances. I was stupid to question him. I grabbed the phone and dialled his number.

He clearly didn't have caller id on his phone because, unexpectedly, he answered. "Hello?"

"Emmett."

"Go away Dad." he said.

"Hold on." I pleaded but he had already hung up on me.

EPOV

I couldn't believe him. He had taken away my freedom. I put a new thing to do on my list. Get a phone with caller id. I heard my phone ring again. I thought it might have been Carlisle again bt I wasn't sure, so I answered.

"Hello." I stated blankly.

"Hey." chimed my sisters voice.

"Hi Alice. Why did you call?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um, the house is falling apart. We have to go to Ohio on a business thing and I bet by the time we get back the house will have fallen apart." she informed.

"Right, so what do you want me to do?" I growled.

"Go back Emmett. We need your help."

"Sorry, no can do. I am already setting up a new life here."

"And where is here?" asked Jasper. I realised that it was a hands free set.

"I can't tell you."

"I know how to trace calls." threatened Alice.

"Fine. I'm in Anchorage." I said but I had to cover my tracks. "Please don't tell anyone where I am."

"Fine, but only if you come back for a bit." she said and I knew I had dug myself a hole that I couldn't get myself back out of.

"Why can't you just visit me?" I whined.

"Because our jobs are here." Jasper argued. "It would be much easier if you just stayed here."

"Why did you sell the Jeep?" Alice asked, somehow she had already found out.

"I had to so that you couldn't track it." I said.

"So what car have you got now?" she asked.

"Nu-uh. I ain't telling you that. You will just trace it and then track me." I accused.

"True. Anyway, hopefully see you soon."

"Yeah, sure." I agreed. "Bye."

"See ya!" she said and hung up.

APOV

I pulled my laptop out of my bag. I typed in _car garages Anchorage _into Google and it turned out that there was a fiat Toyota garage and a BMW garage. I knew that Emmett was most likely to buy a BMW than a Toyota so I clicked on that. It turned out that they had recently just sold an X6 in the last 24 hours. A car that Emmett would probably buy. Result! I checked the registration number and typed it into my car tracking software and I found him. He was in Anchorage and now I knew exactly where he was when he was. I loved computers!

"Got him." I muttered and Jasper burst out laughing.

I wanted the taste of success. I called Emmett.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's me again. Is your car a BMW X6. Registration number RL59 EXE."

"Yes you little pixie. How the hell did you do that so quick?" he asked, not surprised that I had managed to do it, just surprised by the speed. I was getting better.

"Oh, I'm a genius."

"Yeah, sure. Bye" he said and hung up. I giggled happily. He had learnt a valuable lesson. Alice, always, wins!

**Well, the sequel has started! How great is that! Sorry about the endless POVs and no mention of the Blacks but they will appear next chapter. I forgot that it was a Jacob/Bella story! Anyway, R&R! Oh and enjoy. R&R&E! Ciao!**

**Mentalist 789.**


	2. I Hate My Dreams

**OK, this is where the interesting stuff starts. Drama, cliffhangers, etc. You may hate me by the end of the next few chapters.**

Chapter 2 – I hate my dreams

JPOV

I banged my head on the low door frame as I walked in. Being six foot seven did have some disadvantages. Not many though. I lifted Bella up into my arms and she yawned loudly. She was knackered. I laid her down on the bed and I kissed her neck. I walked downstairs and sat down on the sofa. I picked up a wad of cash. I took each individual note and fiddled about with it in my fingers. I stared at the picture of the famous man on the note. I didn't care who it was, I was lost in the moment. If anyone had seen me they would have compared me to Gollum in Lord of the Rings. I was transfixed by the mere thought of that excess amount of cash. I got up, finally breaking free of my trance. It was getting dark outside. I yawned and felt myself grow tired as well. I walked upstairs and landed on my bed, asleep before I hit the mattress.

_I was in a field. Alone, or so I thought. I turned to see Alice and Bella both standing motionless in front of me. Their expressions were blank. I waved my hand in front of Bella's face. She didn't even notice me. I did the same with Alice only to have the exact same reaction. I began to grow scared of my dream. Suddenly I felt the field disappear only to be replaced with an airport. I looked around. It was definitely Seattle. I looked to see myself standing there, waiting for someone. As if from nowhere, Bella rushed towards me with two small children. A girl – the eldest – and a boy. Bella kissed the other me and they walked hand-in-hand, out of the airport. Suddenly the scene returned to before Bella arrived. Again, from nowhere in particular, Alice appeared, grinning at the other me. Two boys and a girl stood beside her. They all rushed towards me and hugged me. Alice kissed the other me and they all rushed off – as a family – out of the airport. The scene changed again. I saw myself lying in bed. I rolled over and placed a kiss on the top of a girl's forehead. Bella. My two kids rushed in and jumped on the bed. The whole family exchanged happy glances. They laughed constantly. The scene returned again to the start. I rolled over and kissed a girl's forehead. Alice. The three kids ran in and jumped on the bed like they did in the other scene. All laughing and smiling. All happy. I realised what was happening. What I was being shown must have been the future. If I chose Alice or Bella. Both choice would lead to happiness but Bella would only have two kids, Alice three. I was expected to make the choice. Alice or Bella. I was confused. I had already chosen Bella, hadn't I? We were married and Bella was pregnant with my baby. The scene changed, possibly about to answer my question. I arrived in a hospital. I was alone with Bella. She was heavily pregnant, and in the final stages of labour. I watched as Bella gave birth to a healthy baby girl. We both held her. Our baby. The scene returned to the hospital. I was standing next to Alice. Holding her hand. I watched again as Bella gave birth. Something was different this time though. The baby wasn't OK. It didn't survive. Bella also didn't have a wedding ring on. But Alice did. It all made sense. If I chose Bella, she would have the baby and we would have a happy future together with two kids. If I chose Alice, the baby would not survive but I would have a future with Alice and three kids. This was all ridiculously confusing. I had chosen Bella. I was in love with Bella. We were to be together. I thought back to when Alice had tried to sleep with me. I remember my feelings for her. I remember still being in love with her and now I thought of her, I wasn't sure about who I loved more, Bella or Alice. No, that was utter crap. I loved Bella more. More? MORE? Why was I even comparing her to Alice. What was happening to me?_

I woke up panting. Cold sweat dripped off my brow. I remembered my dream vividly. I had to choose between Bella and Alice. I would choose Bella. I loved Bella and I would always love her. She is my soul mate. Not Alice. Alice and I would never work. JAKE! Stop thinking about Alice. I rushed out of the bedroom, pulling on a t-shirt and some trackies as I went out. I checked the time. 4:00am. I would run for an hour to clear my head and remind myself that I loved Bella. I got out of the front door, locking it behind me. I started running along the side of the road, guided only by the moonlight. I heard nothing but my footsteps. Thud, thud, thud, thud. Bella, Alice, Bella, Alice, Bella, Alice, Bella, Alice. Soon my thoughts drifted into words.

"Bella, Alice, Bella, Alice." I murmured with each footstep. I stopped myself as I heard a car coming. I recognised a car I had only ever seen once before. A bright green Audi TT. I watched it slow down to meet me. It pulled up beside me and Alice got out.

"Hi Jake." she said cheerfully, she was much more awake than I was.

"Oh, hey Alice." I replied with a yawn escaping my lips despite my protests. I stared at her face longingly. I was beautiful. She was beautiful. I found myself looking at her in a completely different way. She stared back at me. Her eyes were full of desire.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, not really caring about the answer, just trying to distract myself.

"Ohio. He is staying there to sort out the business."

"And you came back."

"Yeah, to help keep my family alive."

"OK." I said. We weren't really in conversation. We both knew what we wanted to do, but neither of us was going to give in first. I raised my hand and she closed her eyes, not even flinching. I put it to her face. She shivered at my touch.

"Yours hands are cold." she laughed but I put my other hand to her lips to silence her. She kissed my hand, misunderstanding. I felt her hot lips on my palm. I pulled back. "I'm sorry." she muttered but before she could say another word, I pressed my lips against hers. She welcomed them eagerly. Her tongue fought into my mouth. I wrestled it back out but she pushed me into the woods and I fell over onto the damp ground. She climbed on top of me and started to pull my shirt off. She kissed my chest. I stared into her eyes, pleading with her to stop. She nodded and walked back to the car and drove off. I sat down on the forest floor. I stared onto the pitch black darkness. I was in love with two women. I had to accept it.

**Anyone hate me yet? Or am I just brilliantly evil! Another cliffhanger, I apologise. I try not to but I find it much too fun to not have one. Ciao.**


	3. The Hardest Choice

**Hey, guys. Thanks to the only reviewer so far – Robismine89 – for the two kind reviews. No more news apart from my promise that I will write the story of Michael Swan soonish. Anyhow, enjoy.....**

Chapter 3 – The Hardest Choice

JPOV

The damp leaves leaked their moisture through my clothes. I didn't care. The sun would soon appear and I would be able to see again. I lay on my back, recalling everything I had ever felt about Bella, trying to convince myself that I loved her, not Alice. I struggled. I loved them both, I had accepted that now. I couldn't have both though. I should choose Bella, but the excitement with Alice was addictive. Every time I saw her I couldn't think of anything else but being with her. What we had done. What we could do. It was appealing. I couldn't betray Bella like that though. I had dedicated myself to her. She would never betray me. I made my decision. Bella. I got up and started running in the direction of my home.

BPOV

I woke slowly as the realisation that Jake was gone, the thought crawled over me like a bug on a piece of old fruit. About ten minutes after I had woke up I looked at the time. 6:00am. Jacob would never be out of bed this early, at least, not without telling me. I felt a feeling of sickness power through and I rushed toward the en suite bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I loved morning sickness, I thought sarcastically. I wormed my way back into the warm safety of my bed. My muscles were tensed, ready to get up. I pulled some random clothes out of the wardrobe. I out them on under the cover of my duvet. I threw the duvet away and got out of bed, fully dressed and went downstairs. I picked up a house phone on my way to the kitchen. I typed in Jake's number as I walked. I rang and I listened out for an answer.

JPOV

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone and put it to my ear as I ran. It was Bella. "Jacob. Where are you?" she asked. I breathed heavily on the other end. I would have to lie to her. She couldn't know that I had kissed Bella again.

"Hey Bella. I just went out for a run." I said truthfully. I wasn't lying, I just wasn't providing all of the information.

"At this hour?" she asked, not convinced.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I answered honestly, surprisingly not having to lie.

"Uh-huh. And where are you now?" she asked again. She was full of questions this morning.

"I dunno. I think I am a mile away now." I replied.

"OK, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"OK Bella. Bye, love you loads."

"Love you too. Bye."

She hung up and I picked up my pace again. I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as I can. I needed to see her face so that I could see the woman I truly loved. Around eight minutes later I arrived at our home door. I opened it and Bella stood right in front of me with a disapproving look on her face. She saw my sweaty body and raised her eyebrows.

"So at least you were telling the truth." she laughed. I sniffed under my armpit. Mmm, fresh sweat! I walked in and began sitting down on our black leather sofa.

"No Jake." she demanded. "Shower first." I felt like I was eight again. I placed a kiss on Bella's cheek and bounced upstairs to have a shower.

The hot water felt good against my sweaty skin. I let the water sooth my tight muscles and for the first time today, I properly relaxed. Eventually I got out of the shower and dried myself. I marched downstairs to see Bella making breakfast. It reminded me so much of when things were uncomplicated, when I didn't secretly love another woman as well as her. Shut up Jake, don't bring Alice into this. I ate gratefully and my stomach calmed as my hunger was postponed temporarily. Thankfully I had good metabolism so I wasn't fat. I could never live with myself if I was fat though and I'm sure that I would do something about it. I stared at Bella's warm brown eyes, full of life. They melted with my gaze upon them and she blushed bright red. She pulled her hair in front of her face, trying to conceal her embarrassment. I pushed her hair away from her face and I kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to hide, my love." I said and she smiled widely at me as her skin colour faded back to its usual pale colour. I stared at her belly. She was getting big now. Only a few months were left. I couldn't wait to see my beautiful little Emma. I would love her forever, as I would Bella. When I was with Bella it seemed like she was the only one for me, and the same with Alice. Something clicked inside my mind. I wouldn't like it, but it was necessary. I would have to stay away from Alice.

EPOV

I drove through Canada in my new car. I knew that Alice knew that I was coming back, I didn't care. I needed to see my family. One last time. My new life in Alaska had been put on hold. It was my future. I saw a sign saying _Welcome to America, welcome to Washington._ I was almost home.

RPOV

I stared at the ring. I knew that he would like it and I knew that he would say yes. We were meant for each other. When he came back, as Alice promised he would, he would forget all about silly Alaska, and he would join me in Hawaii.

**So, Rosalie is going to propose next chapter if you didn't guess. Jacob is going to try to avoid Alice and Bella is going to have a baby in a few months. All good. **


End file.
